A Twisted World
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Percy and Annabeth wake up in a cave in chains. Percy remembers how Hades and Grover betrayed the gods and demi-gods to go with Luke. Will they survive or go down with the gods? Percy/Annabeth...R&R please.
1. It Can't Be

**Annabeth**

I woke up. My head was swirling in circles and little colorful dots flashed in front of my eyes like when you faint or stare at a light to long. I was on the ground and had no idea where I was. It looked like a cave, it was dark and cold. I could hear some slight sounds in the cave farther back. I tried to get up when I realized my leg was cuffed and was secured to the cave wall.

I noticed a figure next to me. It was Percy. He looked terrible, his arms were scraped and bruised, and his face had a deep scratch on it. I crawled over to him to wake him up.

"Percy..." I whispered. He didn't move.

"Percy..." I whispered again shaking harder, and he still didn't move.

"Percy!" I yelled and shook harder as the tears started to cloud my vision. I couldn't lose Percy I couldn't. Not now. Please Percy. I felt his heart beat, I couldn't feel anything. I don't think he was breathing.

"Percy...No..." I started crying, I couldn't lose Percy. I wasn't like me to cry, but if I lost Percy... I shuddered at the thought. One tear slowly slid down my face and onto Percy's cheek. One of his eyes slowly opened, and he blinked at me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Thank the gods." I replied as I rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"Were you crying?" He asked sheepishly.

"No. Of course not." I replied trying to keep my dignity intact.

"Why?" Percy demanded.

I tried to make and excuse but I couldn't think fast enough. "I thought I lost you..."

He was still on the ground and he pulled himself up then, "Really?"

"Yeah..." My cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay." He smiled, but the scratch on his face obviously hurting him as he made a pained face.

I had absolutly no recollection of where we were or how we got here. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Um..." He started to say. He got his thinking face on and remained quiet, trying to remember what happened.

"Grover...Hades...Luke..." He started to say.

"What happened."

"They turned on us. Well, Luke was already turned but Grover..." Percy said painfully. Grover turning on us? Hades turning on the Gods?


	2. What Happened to You?

**Annabeth**

I still can't believe that Grover, of all people, betrayed us to Luke and minions. My heart felt like it had been sliced into pieces by a bronze sword because of Grover. It was like when we found out Luke was a traitor. I had known Luke forever and him just betraying us like that, it hurt deeply.

"I still can't believe it..." I started to say.

"It' for Pan. I know it." Percy said. He probably was right, the chances of this being for Pan was at a high risk now.

" But if Pan was taken by Hades or one of the Titans then I don't really think that he would follow them. Would he?" I asked, my question meaning a lot to my troubled mind.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. He could've done it to rescue Pan." He suggested. I sat there pondering this possibility. Just then, I heard a scuffling noise and I whipped my head around.

"Grover?" I asked quietly.

"What Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I thought..."

"What. Spit it out already."

"I thought I heard Grover." I answered.

"Oh."

Then I heard a familiar voice say, "Oh, but you did."

I looked cautiously around the small area of the cave we were placed in. Finally I saw a tiny shadow. Grover's goat feet stuck out from the dark of the cave. This time, Percy heard it too. He immediatly became aware that Grover was there and he stood up despite the chains.

"Hello, Percy Jackson." Grover grinned evilly.

"What the Hades do you want?" Percy snarled at him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just my duty to check on you worthless demi-gods." He replied.

I looked at him, trying to be sincere. "What happened to you, Grover?"

He looked a little startled by the kindness in my voice. He thought for a moment and then replied, "Something better then I would have gotten from the gods. Want to see?"

Before Percy or I had time to answer, Grover spread out his arms and made a quick flick of his wrist. Out of no where, thorny vines wrapped around Percy and I. I felt the thorns prick my skin, and I felt the hot blood run down my arm. I felt dizzy and then all went black...

**Percy**

I saw Annabeth pass out. The blood drained from my face as I saw her fall and go out cold. Grover laughed at my response.

"Why? We are your friends." I said to him.

"Not anymore. I have other friends now." I spat at me and walked away into the darkness.

The vines disappeared and I ran to Annabeth. She was as cold as ice. I shook her a little bit and she didn't respond.

"Annabeth." I whispered quietly as I put her head in my lap to provide some support since she had fell.

It seemed like hours until she finally woke up.

"Percy..." She asked as I nodded with a slight smile. She opened her eyes a little more and smiled. She noticed the pricks from the thorns on her but she ignored them and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Seaweed brain." She smiled sweetly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. Helping me, being a hero, being a friend..." She stopped, wanting to say more but didn't.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing..." She seemed lost in thought.

"Really, what? I swear on the gods I won't tell." I pleaded.

"Well... just I thought you were such a close friend. That's all. " She said, but I could tell that she still wanted to say more.

"Thanks... I guess." I said looking down at her, her head was still in my lap. I brushed the pale blonde hair out of her eyes so I could see her piercing grey eyes. When I did this, she blushed a little but covered it up quickly. She then did something I didn't expect-No she didn't kiss me- she grabbed my hand gently and put in one of her hands. I could feel her blood rush through her skin and she held my hand in her hand.

We stayed like that for hours until one of worst nightmares payed us a visit...


	3. How in Mount Olympus?

**Annabeth**

We sat like that for a while. Enjoying each other's company. I looked up at Percy, his eager green eyes meeting mine.

I had made a decision, "We have to get out of here. Escape. Warn the gods. Anything."

He looked at me with interest, "But how? I have been trying to think of ways for a while..."

I then remembered that I had a dracma in my pocket, "Here. Now we just have to find spray."

Percy gave me a glance and flicked his wrist, then some spray appeared and I threw the dracma in it.

"This is Iris," A picture in the spray said.

"Hi, Athena, Mount Olympus." I said. A few moments later, Athena - the goddess of knowledge and my mother-appeared.

"Annabeth. My daughter." She smiled.

"Mother. Please help us." I pleaded.

"What is wrong?" SHe asked.

"Grover, Luke, the Titans. They have us. We need help."

"Grover? And who is we?" She asked calmly.

"Grover has turned!" I said urgently.

"We...?"

"Percy and I."

She had a slight smile of disappointment but quickly covered it up. "We will need Poisiden and Zeus to help. But I don't know how quickly we can help you." She looked disappointed.

Then the message disappeared and our worst nightmare came. Luke. He had some how survived that tragic fall that we had thought he had died from. He still had the grey streaks in his hair from holding the burden, his eyes were guarded and watchful, and his stance and movement was lithe and feline like. He was a fighter, but not for us. For them. I looked painfully back into m memory of my childhood with Thalia and him. How he betrayed us all, and now worked for our enemies.

I looked over at Percy, and he too, was reproachful of Luke. We sat there dumb struck for a while, watching Luke carefully. He stared us down the same way he had the last time we had seen him. His eyes flickered between us, and a small smile brought it's way to his lips.

"I have two wonderful fighters in my grasp. I could kill them now, but that wouldn't be very fun... Would it?"

"Traitor." Was all I could say.

"Am I? Or are Grover and Hades?" He questioned.

"Grover isn't the kind of person who would. And Hades..." Percy said.

"Hades was offered more then you can imagine. He was offered everything, and he took it." Luke spat at us.

I looked doubtfully at the two of them. Percy stood up, and a flicker of interest glinted in Luke's eyes.

"Percy. No." I said to him but it was already to late.

**Mount Olympus**

The beautiful palace on the clouds would have been a light with power and luck. But today, the Gods were arguing on a critical subject.

"Hades has betrayed us all!" Dionysus said.

"D, chill. Don't say things that you don't know for sure." Apollo said, his smile grew as he got a glare from Dionysus.

"Brother, you have seen something then?" Artemis asked.

"Well of course." Apollo gave a wicked smile.

"Well, what is it then?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"Hades hasn't turned. He has been taken." Apollo said simply.

All the Gods looked around to Apollo. They looked confused, with doubtful looks on their perfect faces.

"What do you mean?" Poisiden asked.

"Hades hasn't turned. Krono took him from his throne."

This caused a loud roar of protests and exclamations, along with some watchful glances to their surroundings.

"And you wait till now to tell us?!" Zeus thundered. Apollo gave a shrug and chuckled.

It was Athena that spoke, "Be calm, Zeus. I have also been informed that Grover has turned as well."

"The goat child?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes-"

"How in Mount Olympus did you get this information?" Zeus asked.

"Annabeth. She and Percy have been taken."

All the Gods looked at each. The war was starting, and so far, the Titans had the upperhand.


	4. My breath came in short gasps

**Annabeth**

Percy raised his hands, the excitement for revenge in eyes sent chills down my spine. His hands were spread wide, as the ground underneath us rumbled with power. Luke just stood there, a smirk on his face.

"You think you can challenge me?" He laughed.

Percy remained still, Luke's laughter didn't bother him. The rumbling got louder and louder, shaking the cave around us.

Percy made one swift movement with his hands, and Luke's smile disappeared as water started to come between the cracks in the cave floors. Then, a huge spout of water lept from between the cracks and hit Luke, pushing him to the ground. A look of surprise was on Luke's face, but it soon spread into a another grin. He raised his hands and the cave roof started to shake. Bits of rocks and dirt started to fall.

Percy jumped out of the way as a large piece of rock fell. I felt my breath come in short gasps as they fought. I watched as Percy would do something, and then Luke would return with another blow that was equal. Neither of them were extremely great in unarmed combat, but they fending off each well enough.

Percy would make a swift movement, his adreneline rush on super mode. But Luke would only laugh, until Percy would clip him in the jaw, or in the stomach. Luke barely touched Percy.

That is until Luke made a swift flick of wrist towards the rocks above us. THe rock fell, as I tried to yell for Percy.

He never saw it coming.

Luke pushed him to the ground with a hard shove.

And the rocks fell upon his body.

My body became numb with fear as I jumped up to Percy. His frail body was in a crumpled heap under the rocks. My heart beat sped up, and breath stopped for a short moment.

Luke took one look at my mortified expression, and laughed. He took another glance at Percy, he laughed, but his laugh seemed fake, and so did his eyes. Deep with in, there was remorse for what he had done.

As soon as Luke left, I got up and sprinted over to Percy.

"Percy!" I cried, and I didn't get a reply. The tears started, and I was crying a river.


	5. Arguments In Olympus

**Mount Olympus**

"We have to help them." Artemis said calmly.

"I agree, poor little Percy and his lover Annabeth. I shall help this love story progress and thrive, I don't know about you others..." Aphrodite trailed, while getting daggers from Athena.

"I shall help as well,"Apollo said dramatically.

Mount Olympus above New York, had been in great controversy over the past few days. The arguing had been so loud, most humans thought it was thunder coming from far off. The Gods had been arguing over the fact that Hades had been taken and that Percy and Annabeth captured and held hostage.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus stood up and every other god sat down and shut their mouths. The other gods obeyed and turned their attention towards Zeus.

"Percy and Annabeth have gotten themselves into this mess, if they can't get themselves out, then we may help. But we shall no interfere until we have further notice on this situation." Zeus said.

"I don't agree with that. I think we should let the heros die." Ares said.

"No we shall not! That is my daughter. She has done nothing but help us! We shall not let her die!" Athena protested.

"I agree with Athena. Percy and Annabeth have done nothing but help us. I won't stand here and watch them die!" Poseidon agreed.

"Athena, Poseidon, I know they are of your blood, but we can't risk it." Hephaestus complied.

"See, at least one god agrees." Zeus mumbled.

"We should help them. It is my maternal feeling we shall." Demeter said.

"I agree with Demeter. But how should we help them?" Hera rationalized.

"I believe we should send gods to help. Gods such as Artemis, Ares-" Hestia started to say.

"I'm not helping Percy. No way in the underworld." Ares protested.

"I shall help." Artemis volunteered.

"We shall send our best fighters... I have gods in mind..." Poseidon ended the argument and everyone else was banished to silence.


	6. Just Wonderful

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been so busy on fictionpress that I havn't been here lately! **

**Percy**

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I don't really know if I was even breathing. I saw black. Pitch black. It crowded around me like a hole. There was no light, and I couldn't move. I must be dead. I must be.

I heard a faint voice, but then this means I'm not dead. Right?

"Percy!" The voice came ringing.

I couldn't move.I couldn't respond.

"Oh, Percy." The voice sounded like it was crying.

I must be dead. I can't be alive.

But I couldn't, could not, leave Annabeth. I couldn't. IT wasn't an option.

I felt water though, I felt it consume my whole body, and suddenly Annabeth's cries weren't heard anymore. And then I could open my eyes, I wasn't dead! What a relief, but I was still underwater, but my energy came back. My whole body tingled in anticipation and energy. I looked up, and I saw Annabeth. Her eyes looked at me wildly, and couldn't breath. I swam over to her, and blew her an air bubble, and gave it to her. She took it from me and put it over her mouth and nose, and breathed deeply.

I looked again, not knowing how this water got here, and saw... my father? He was in that water with his trident looking none to pleased, but still had a mischievious smile on his face.

"Dad?" I yelled though the water, and he looked at me and nodded.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I saving your evil magneting butt!" He yelled, and just then two sirens came at him, and with one flick of his trident, they both turned to dust. Annabeth and I looked at him in awe, and he smiled. But soon his smile became a stern glare, "Come now, we must leave. More will come."

We followed him obeidiantly, as he led us through the tunnel he came through, and we were soon met by three other unlikely people. Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. Athena was as reserved as usual, and was glaring dissapprovingly towards Annabeth and I, while Apollo welcomed us with high fives.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth! Some cool stuff we got here, am I right?" Apollo laughed. Annabeth nodded and blushes, stupid girls.

"Yeah, if almost getting killed is what you call cool..." I mumbled.

"Well, I am glad you two are alright. I would have brought my Hunters, but I thought they should have participated in some, well let's call it recreactional time for a while," Artemis said peacefully.

"Are they staying at camp?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Why yes, of course." Artemis replied.

"And Thalia is there?" Annabeth questioned once again.

"Yes, she should be back by now..." Artemis said.

"Where-" Annabeth started to say, but Athena cut her off.

"Enough with the questions daughter. We all must leave, NOW. There are more on the way," Athena cut. We all boarded Apollo's bus, and he flew us back to Camp Half Blood. Home Sweet Home. Or at Least I thought.

-

-

-

We arrived back at Camp Half Blood soon enough. Annabeth and I slept most of the way back to camp. Heights made me nervous enough, and we were both exhausted from our encounter with Luke. And let's just say, that our welcoming home wasn't that great.

We walked though the camp, recieving glares and very few smiles. Selena even seemed in a damper mood, and with out Grover here, Juniper wasn't happy at all. I heard her wailing, and my heart felt heavier.

I looked over at Annabeth, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Not a clue, Seaweed Brain. I have been here as long as you have... well, at least for this summer." She sighed.

I looked over at my father. His face was grim, and he was standing tall, while many other demi-gods looked at him wondrously. Apollo looked happy, he was smiling and greeting people. Athena was well, herself. Reserved. Quiet. Grim. And that left Artemis, I hadn't known that she had left until now. She must have gone to visit her hunters.

We arrived at the big hall and my father looked at me, "I think this is where we leave you. You are not allowed here until we have come to some... options. I will call for you," He said to me, and I nodded.

Annabeth took off right away, towards the cabins. Artemis' cabin. I ran right behind here, and right away we saw Thalia. She was smiling, and looked happier then ever. She had a few bruises and was scathed a bit but besides that, she looked great.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and I both yelled to her, and she opened her arms.

But some how, something was different, very different. I wanted to ask Thalia about what had happened when we had left, but not now. Not with all the other campers around, including Annabeth. I also wanted to ask her about where she had been, Athena had cut Annabeth off before she got a chance to ask Artemis. There were so many questions that had to be answered, and as quick as possible.

Annabeth and I both gave Thalia a hug, and we talked about her life as a Hunter. She asked how we were going, and we both mentioned Luke. She froze, but her eyes were filled with regret and understanding.

"So how did you two love birds get into that mess with Luke?" She asked.

"Hey, we are not love birds!" Annabeth pointed out.

"Okay, if that's what you think. But just answer my question."

Before Annabeth could say anything, I cut her off, "Well, Grover, he... went with Luke. We went to look for him. Ask him why, you'know?"

Thalia nodded understandingly, her head was bent down in depression though, "That is very unfortunate, poor Grover. I wonder why he would do such a horrid thing..."

"That's why we went to look for him, but we only got in a mess of complicated things." Annabeth finished.

We didn't really say much after that, all of us were a tad disturbed about the Grover issue. And still, I could hear Juniper wailing for her lost love. Stupid, stupid, Grover. Why would he do such a thing. And yet still, I felt uneasy about everything. I needed to talk to Thalia. Alone. She could answer my questions. Either her or the oracle, but I really didn't want to see that decriped thing any more then I needed too.


	7. Since when did this happen!

**Hey people reading my amazing story! I am so very sorry for not updating a well very long while. I have been writing on fiction press, and I have been on vacation and many other things. I wish you guys would review, because I dont know where I should go with this story!**

* * *

**Percy**

I looked over at Thalia, still wondering where she had been. SHe seemed extrememly happy to see me and Annabeth. That wasn't exactly like her. And she normally wasn't happy. What was this? This wasn't the Thalia I had seen last time.

I pulled her aside from everyone, she looked at me weird. "Same old Percy." She said, shaking her head.

"I need to ask you some quesitons. PLease answer them." I pleaded.

She looked at me, "Okay..?"

"Swear on the RIver Styx?" I asked.

"I swear..." SHe huffed.

"Where were you on this mission or what ever Artemis was talking about?" I quesitoned her.

She gave me a glare, "I can't tell you that."

"But you swore on the River Styx!" I yelled at her.

She looked down at her feet, "Fine. But Percy, you CAN NOT tell a soul."

I nodded solemnly, "Promise."

She looked around," Okay, I was a spy for Artemis. I went undercover to spy on Kronos. It got a little out of hand. So I left."

I touched her face, " Is that how you got those?" I asked.

She nodded, "Percy, I almost got killed. I couldn't do it again." A single tear went down her cheek. Wait. THALIA WAS CRYING?!

"PLease, don't cry. It's okay." I said, giving her a hug, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I have to go." She said, and with that she ran away.

I had to find out what she had meant. I had to find about Grover. About Luke. And I still needed to figure out what my punishment. Not to mention I had to figure out Annabeth. She always seemed strong, but that day in the cave, I saw her cry. IN this last week, I have seen the two strongest girls I know cry. Since when did this happen to me?


	8. What did You Say?

**I just wanted to say thanks for the many reviews, alerts, favourites, and basically anything else! **

* * *

**Percy**

THe moment I saw Thalia disappear out of my view, I ran to the Big House. The doors were still closed, and I could hear angry yells and arguments coming from inside. Then, I heard light foot falls come from behind me and a sweet minty breath against my neck.

"Percy, have they made a disicion?" Annabeth asked nervously.

I shook my head, "No. And quite frankly I don't know if I want them to." I sighed.

She looked at me, her grey eyes meeting mine, the puzzled look in them swirled, "And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to die?" I told her in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, that's a good point Percy." She agreed.

Wait, she's been calling me Percy, not Seaweed Brain. "Why are you calling me Percy all of a sudden?"

Her eyes narrowed, but I saw a blush creep across her cheeks, "That is your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah but-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

She held her hand over my mouth, "Sh! I hear something."

I nodded and licked her hand, she took her hand off my mouth immediatly. We crouched down behind a pillar and waited. We both listened carefully, our half blood senses kicking in to over drive.

I then turned around to see something I didn't want to see. Ever. It was Nico. I hadn't seen him since after the Labyrinth, and he looked even worse then before. His face was marked with scars and bruises, blood covered his arms and hands. His hair was going in all different ways. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder, and motioned for her to look. When she saw him, her mouth went agape with fear and angst.

She got up and ran to him, and Nico didn't know what hit him. He was suddenly engulfed into an Annabeth hug, and he didn't seem happy about it. His black eyes narrowed at her, and he went stiff as she hugged him.

"Annabeth!" I called, and he let go of him.

Nico looked around skiddishly, "Where is everyone?" He hissed.

I looked at him, "MOst of them are gone. The Hunters are here," I whispered.

His eyes went wide, his mind filling with Memories of Bianca. Suddenly, I noticed his eyes welling, "The Hunters?" He whimpered.

I nodded my head, and Annabeth shot me and evil glare. Then, Nico took off. He ran towards the Artemis cabin, not looking for even a moment behind him. He knew his sister wasn't going to be there, but they might know where she was. Even though she had visited him before as a spirit.

Annabeth marched up to me, "How could you do that to him?!" She yelled at me.

I looked down at my feet, "I forgot?" I said innocently.

She shook her hear, "Stupid Sea Weed Brain. And to think I almost lik-" But she stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the deep crimson coming across her face.

Was she going to, wait what. "Annabeth, " I asked gently, not meeting her eyes, "What were you going to say?" I asked. The question haunting me, because I knew that the answer I really want was impossible.

"I-I-" She stuttered, her voice and arms shaking. My heart silently begged for her to say what I wanted her to say, but I knew that she didn't like me, she hated me.

"PLease," I begged. "You can trust me," I told her, making her grey eyes meet my green ones.

"I was going to say that, I-I-" She took a deep breath, the blush on her cheeks getting deeper, "I liked you. More then a friend." She finally said, defeated.

I held my breath, and burst out laughing. Why was I laughing?! She glared at me, and a tear rolled down her cheek. And then I felt a hand smack come across my face.

* * *

**PLease Review and thanks for the reivews! I am now going to make a little section to thank my readers!**

**percabeth96: Thanks for the review, I am so glad you think my story is awesome!**

**( ) Tommy : I did hurry up on making a new chapter! I'm happy you liked it!**

**Horseygal23: Did THalia leave because of Luke... well I am not going to tell you, but maybe you will find out!  
**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Tennischick13 **


	9. Am I stupid?

**Sorry for not updating, thanks for the reviewS!!**

* * *

I swear there is a bruise on my cheek. Gods, I didn't know that Annabeth could hit so hard. I rubbed my absentmindedly and wondered why I reacted in such a terrible manner. I mean I did want Annabeth to like me... Right? Or did I like her?

A voice cut through my thoughts, "Percy the council will see you now,"

I looked up to see my father, all I could do was nod my head. I followed my father through the doors of the Big House and I saw everyone at the table. Some of the minor gods were there, as well as Artemis, Apollo, and my Father.

They were all sitting around the table along with other fellow campers and Chiron. And then I saw Annabeth. She was sitting next to an empty chair, which I'm guessing is for me. But the thing was, all Annabeth could do was glare at me.

Her grey eyes showed fear along with a taste of dislike. I don't wanna use hate because that's a strong word, but still. I mean I think I liked her, and I don't want her to hate me. I mean I _really _don't want her to hate me. Annabeth was and still is one of my best friends. But then again, I don't have many best friends. I have more or less Tyson, I had Grover and then Annabeth.

Pretty pathetic right?

"Percy, please take a seat," Artemis instructed me.

I nodded and sat down in the chair next to Annabeth. The moment I sat down I could feel that I was getting the cold shoulder. She was not happy with me. At all.

"We are gathered here today to sentence Perserus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Due to the problem at hand, you may be sentenced harshly. Worst possible scenerio, Death." The Judge said.

I looked down at the table. My breathing came in short raspy breaths and my hands became clammy. I couldn't die. I could not be _killed. _Why would they even want to kill us though? We didn't do anything wrong.

No- I should not even be thinking about this. I wouldn't think about this.

"We will begin debating, now. Please step out of the room."

Annabeth and I got out of our chairs and went outside once again.

We both sat on the stoop. NOt talking. Sitting on oppsite sides of the ledge. We didn't even look at each other. I had to break the silence, otherwise I think I might die.

"Listen, Annabeth. I am sorry for early. I just didn't know what to say or expect. I didn't think you actually liked me. I thought you kinda hated me..." I said to her, scooting closer to her.

She looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow, "Really? I could never hate you Percy Jackson. Never."

"Yeah, I actually thought you hated me. "

"Well, I don't." She laughed.

And with that, I don;t know what came over me. I leaned in and I kissed her. I _Kissed _Annabeth Chase! And you know what? She didn't pull away, she just smiled.

"Percy?! What do you think you are doing?" I pulled apart from Annabeth to look into the eyes of her furious mother.


	10. Athena's Wrath

"Uh," I mumbled, staring at Athen. Oh, god. Oh, god. This wasn't good.

"Why in Mt. Olympus were you kissing my daughter?" Screeched Athena. I looked over at Annabeth who was blushing like a mad woman, and all she could do was smile with embarrassement.

"Because I like her?" I suggested innocently.

"You shouldn't!" Athena yelled again.

"Athena, Mom, you don't have any more control over Percy and I then Zeus does." Annabeth finally spoke up, her eyes narrowed at her mother. Wow, Annabeth talked back to her mom. That is something that I didn't think she would ever do.

"But-but but," Athena stuttered.

"But what? I'm allowed to have a life, right? Isn't that you want for your children?" Annabeth conceited in a sugary sweet tone. I stared, gaping at the two of them. Athena cursed, and stomped away in a mad fury. I gulped, and looked at Annabeth.

"Wow." Was the only, and probably stupidest thing I could come up with. I was in shock, and in my kind of living circumstances, being a demi-god and all, shock normally wasn't even in my catagory. But today, I guess it was.

"What?" Annabeth smiled at me, and then blushed. I didn't notice before, but I loved it when she blushed. Her whole entire face turned a pink rose colour and even her ears turned red.

"You just stood up to your Mother. The almighty godess, Athena."

She giggled- actually giggled. Like a little five year old girl. My Gods, what happened to Annabeth. "All those years of being pushed around by people, including Athena, got to me I guess. It took me by surprise too."

"What do you think she's going to do?" I inquired, conjuring up all the possibilities of Hell that Athena could create.

I winced.

All those things that could possibly done by Athena were some of the most frightening things in my life.

And it's pretty hard to scare me.

Okay, not really, but still.

"Knowing her, which I do, she'll throw a hissy fit and then threaten us. But she won't do anything, Zeus won't allow it. Don't worry too much," Annabeth explained with a flick of her hand. "Besides, we always have glimmers and Blackjack to get away from the fury called My Mother."

"That's comforting." I said sarcastically, but earning a quick comforting peck on the cheek from Annabeth. This time, I blushed. Wow, I am a loser and a Seaweed brain.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long since my updates. I've been on fictionpress a lot more now... sorry! Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going!**


End file.
